Union Conservatrice
L'Union Conservatrice de Royaume Royal de Kanjor, un parti d'aile droite a réglé sur la moralité, la souveraineté et les droits civils par-dessus tout. Union Conservatrice fully supports the Monarchy and works to see a return of the Reine de Kanjor. The Union is known primarily for re-creating an elected Head of State which represent the Monarchy in the Royal Vizier of the Reine de Kanjor In 2739 the Union lost massively and decided to withdraw to gather its resources and change its leadership after 20 years of leading the nation as the majority party and as the Head of State under former Leader, Marque-Paul Fenkath. Now the Union is back, under the leadership of former Chairman, James Royale and is devestated to see what Kanjor has become. Party Structure Union Executive Committee The Executive Committee is the central decision making body of the Union and its 5 members are the core of the Union. They select the Regional Tetrarch's and the Divisional Prelates as we as approving the Appointment Tribunes. All 5 members are elected by the party and serve a life-term unless they resign or a vote of no confidence removes them from office. As the leading body of the Union, The Executive Committee holds meetings for the entire membership to attend, make important decisions including policy changes, discuss the direction of the Union, as well as any candidates and elections that require attention among other things. In their separate roles, the five leading members also play an important part in continuing the party. The Executive Committee may also, when it is widely appreciated within the party, call for a vote of no confidence in the current Union Leader. This vote is then decided between the other members of the Executive Committee; Deputy Union Leader, Treasurer, Chairman and Vice Chairman. If the Committee agrees with a 3-1/4-0 vote against the Leader, the Union enters a Leadership Election in which the current Union Leader is removed from the position, though they may run again, and any member of the Union may be proposed by at least two other members. After a campaign period of eight weeks the election will take place between all those who have declared to run for the leadership position. All members of the Union are entitled to vote if they wish. At the end of the election the Chairman and two randomly selected Union members will count the votes and appoint the member with the most votes to the office of Union Leader. This election situation also occurs during the event of the Union Leader’s resignation. Government When the Union is in Government, the Union Leader appoints all Cabinet members without needing permission or discussion the the Executive Committee. The Ministers appointed are usually senior party members and often act as a member of the Executive Committee, a Tetrarch, a Prelate or a Tribune within the Union. Shadow Government When the Union is in opposition and not the current Government, the Executive Committee form the Government-in-Waiting, usually referred to as the Shadow Government. Regional Tetrarch's Kanjor has 5 Regions known as Etats and the Executive Committee appoints Regional Tetrarch's to lead the Unions division in that area for and manage members, campaigns, Union propaganda and the Etats Generaux officials based in that Etat itself. The current Tetrarch's: Divisional Prelates Their are 2 Prelates per Etats and they are charged with assisting the Tetrarch in ensuring each member in that Etat is acting in accordance with the rules and overseeing election campaigns when assigned by the Tetrarch. They act as Election Agents during a campaign; approving election material, issuing the election manifesto for the candidate, organising debates, organisation press conferences/releases, overseeing the distribution of leaflets and organising the election day activities; such as tellers, counting agents and polling agents. Appointment Tribunes At election time, the Executive Committee appoints 4 members to assist the Vice Chairman in running the Appointment Tribunal. The Tribunal is in charge of approving new candidates to run in the election for seats the Union does not hold or seats which the incumbent is resigning from. Application forms are supplied by the Tribunes and can be sent to the Vice Chairman for consideration when the Appointments process is declared open. The Appointments Tribunal will review all applications for candidacy, conduct interviews with prospective candidates and select an applicant to represent the party in the relevant election. Every prospective candidate will undergo this procedure and will be selected with a simple majority vote. The Appointments Tribune retains autonomy and the Executive Committee has no say over an appointment. Union Leadership Union Executives Union Leader James Royale Birthplace: Nasbourg, Vagderra Age: 40 (January 2715) Previous Office in the National Government: Minister of Foreign Affairs Fiscal: Extravagant Social: Leaning Religion: Orthodox Catholic Profession: Doctor Ideology: Communist Union Treasurer Michelle Gifsor Birthplace: Belfort, Tondola Age: 55 (May 2700) Previous Office in the National Government: Minister of Finance Fiscal: Protectionist Social: Extreme Religion: Orthodox Catholic Profession: Accountant Ideology: Nationalist Party History Most Famour Member FORMER ROYAL VIZIER OF THE REINE DE KANJOR AND UNION LEADER! Marque-Paul Fenkath Birthplace: Atyr, Sovalt Age: 59 (March 2675) Party Position(s): Union Leader Office in the National Government: The Royal Vizier of Kanjor Fiscal: Protectionist Social: Extreme Religion: Orthodox Catholic Profession: Barrister Ideology: Conservative Marque-Paul led the party since its creation in 2714 and led the nation from December 2719 until April 2733. He re-established the Monarchy, recreated the elected Head of State as a Royal Vizier and served as the first ever official in that office. When the PRT took over, the Union took a backseat to gether its resources and Marque-Paul resigned.